bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Saiko Intelli
|romaji = Interi Saiko |gender = Female |hair = Bluish-lavender |eye = Bluish-lavender |quirk = IQ |status = Alive |occupation = Student |fightingstyle = Command and Support |debutanime = Episode 55 |voice = Reina Ueda |image gallery = yes |affiliation = Seiai Academy |eng voice = Jeannie Tirado }} |Interi Saiko}} is a second year student from Seiai Academy. Appearance Saiko is a rather pale girl of reasonable height, with thin, somewhat cat-like eyes with thick upper eyelashes, a couple of longer and more pronounced ones poking out to each far side, their irises a bluish-lilac color. Her hair is very straight and reaches down to her waist, with two ear-length clumps and a neat fringe framing her face in a hime cut, its color somewhere between baby blue, lavender and pale gray. She wears what appers to be the Seiai Academy uniform, which consists of a white, double-breasted blazer with a high collar and a gold trim that reaches halfway down her thighs, its sleeves elbow-length and cut off by wide pale blue cuffs, a large pink bow at her neck, a dark blue long-sleeved shirt with matching dress pants, white gloves and white boots. Unlike the other students at her school, however, she also wears a golden monocle over her left eye, a chain hanging off one side with a small jewel at the end, the same color as her eyes. Personality Saiko is rather full of herself, being very certain that with her Quirk, she and her classmates would be able to defeat Momo Yaoyorozu, Tsuyu Asui, Mezo Shoji and Kyoka Jiro in the Provisional Hero License Exam. Despite this, she appears to have the respect of her classmates, and assumes a leadership position among them. Synopsis Provisional Hero License Exam Arc Saiko and her classmates set up base in one of the city buildings in the exam arena. There, she enjoys an English high tea, whilst asking her classmate to show her a holographic video of the approaching Class 1-A students. Using this piece of information, as well as the tea she just consumed, she uses her Quirk to come up with a plan to defeat Momo, Tsuyu, Mezo and Kyoka. Putting Saiko's plan into action, her classmates begin by injuring Kyoka by playing loud music near to a wall she had inserted her Earphone Jack into. They then trap the four students in a hallway in the building by welding the metal doors shut and smashing the windows so they turn opaque. After this, they incapacitate Tsuyu by cooling the hallway down excessively using the air conditioning system, causing her to start hibernating. This forces Momo to use her Quirk to make a blanket for Tsuyu, using up some of her finite energy. Saiko reveals to her classmates that the core of the plan is to render the four students' Quirks useless. Momo realizes that the true goal of the air conditioner and injuring Kyoka was to force Momo to use up her lipid supply, thus rendering her Quirk useless, because her Quirk is the most uncertain part of their plan. Momo creates a large speaker through which Kyoka blasts a high frequency sound at high volume through the door, incapacitating Saiko's classmates. Saiko hides behind the door and grabs Momo back into the hallway once they enter through it, locking it behind them. After a short fight, Mezo kicks the door down and the students restrain Saiko. Saiko expresses surprise that they would come back for Momo even after it was likely she was eliminated, and accepts her defeat. Abilities Quirk |Ai Kyū}}: Saiko can temporarily enhance her intellect after consuming tea and closing her eyes to think. Since her IQ is already 150 to start with, she becomes a super genius. ''The level of her intelligence enhance depends on the brand of the tea she drinks. Trivia *" }}" is a homophone of |Saikō}}, and her last name is a shortening of the English word intelligence, creating a pun with the meaning "the best intelligence" commenting not only on her Quirk, but also on her narcissistic personality. **This is the first name pun using English language words. *When Saiko uses her quirk, some formulas are shown around her, this could be a reference to from '' . **Her catchphrase "my formula of success" is also similar to one of Sento’s catchphrases: "my winning formula." *Seiko does not appear in the manga. pl:Saiko Intelli Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Hero License Exam Arc Antagonists Category:Anime Original Characters Category:Emitters Category:Students